


Who You Gonna Call?

by DaughterOfApollo8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood, Crossover, HoO - Freeform, Hogwarts, PJO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfApollo8/pseuds/DaughterOfApollo8
Summary: Hogwarts is known for having its ghosts, like Sir Nicholas, the Bloody Baron, and Peeves. What happens when Hades, the god of the underworld, finds out ghosts have escaped the underworld to go to a wizarding school in Europe. How will Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, and Scorpius Malfoy react to three strangers who want to take the ghosts away?All characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan.(originally written on Wattpad, I'm posting it here to see if it works out)





	1. You've got to be kidding me ~ Chapter 1

Albus, Rose and the majority of their cousins were sitting at the Gryffindor table in the great hall. It was a normal Tuesday for everyone. Their friend Scorpius came over to their table(even though he was in Slytherin) to talk to them for a bit. The room was very loud as usual. The post hadn't come yet but, it would soon.

"Urgh, we have History of magic first thing this morning." said Albus. Rose frowned and Scorpius laughed.

"I got charms." he said mockingly.

"You might have to come in and rescue us before we die of-" Rose was interrupted by a drop of light and temperature in the room. Everyone froze. Some of the professors ever stood up.

Dementors? Albus thought to himself. Right in front of the doors started getting much darker, as though a large shadow was forming.

Suddenly, three figures came out of the shadow. The one in the middle was shorter than the other two, he had dark hair, light skin and dark clothes. The person on his right had dark hair as well, but he had tanner skin and was wearing an orange T-shirt. The boy on the left was blonde and possibly the tallest. He was wearing a purple T-shirt though. The boy in the middle looked tired, as though getting there had wore him out.  
"I'm Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, ambassador of Pluto and we're looking for some escaped ghosts" he said right before passing out.  
_________________________________________________________

(Two days earlier)

Hades sat on his throne in the underworld. The Giant War had ended two months ago. And, now he could somewhat relax.

One of his messengers then came into the throne room. He looked slightly scared, as did everyone who came in to deliver bad news.

"What is it?"

"My Lord. We've just received news of escaped ghosts in Europe." Hades frowned(well more than his face usually did)

"Where exactly in Europe?" He asked, trying to stay calm.

"Somewhere in Scotland."

"How many?"

"We don't know. We only know of six, most likely there are more."

"They are all in the same place?"

"Yes, lord. They are at a magic school called Hogwarts." Hades pondered to himself. How had he never heard of this before? A magic school?

"I must call my son."

"My Lord, what do you plan him to do?" The messenger asked nervously.

"To go there and bring the ghosts to me." Hades said matter-of-factly.

"All by himself?" The messenger looked at Hades' insulted expression before adding, "You're son is powerful but, we are unsure of what is there besides ghosts."

"Knowing his... friends, he probably won't be going alone anyway. They probably won't let him. Now, I must Iris Message him. Be off."

"Yes my lord." With that, the messenger left the room to Hades, where the god tried not to lose his temper as he called his son.

_____________________________________________________

"You've got to be kidding me, Nico." said Will Solace, son of Apollo.

"I've got to go. It's for my father." Nico argued back at his boyfriend. They hadn't been dating for long, but they made a great couple.

"I don't think you'll be strong enough to get there, get the ghosts and come back without any help." Will said concerned. Nico had just gotten the call and went to talk to Will right after. They were sitting alone in the woods at the moment.

"I've done worse."

"And always come back in a terrible physical and mental state."

"Gee thanks." Will tried not to smile at Nico's sarcasm.

"Just let me come with you." Nico shook his head again at Will.

"I'll be okay. And besides, it's always hard to bring souls back to the underworld. Especially ones that don't want to go there. I don't want you to see that." You would never have guessed that Nico had a soft side until you saw him with Will(or his sister Hazel).

"Fine Nico." Will said. "But, at least take someone."

"I don't want to bother anyone else." Nico replied.

"Bring Jason or Hazel or Percy." Will said. "They won't mind."

"Percy is working on his schooling so that he can go to collage with Annabeth. Jason just got back from New Rome. And Hazel is still there. I don't want to bug them." Nico knew that Will was right that none of them would mind, but he didn't want to admit it.

"If you don't ask any of them, I will." Will threatened. They both stared at each other. Will was trying not to smile.

"I'll bug Jason." Nico finally agreed. "But, just him."

"Okay. I need to head back to the Infirmary soon." Will said as they both stood up. "Tell me what he says."

Will gave Nico a quick kiss before leaving towards the Infirmary. Nico sighed before heading off to find Jason.

When Nico finally found the Son of Jupiter, he was, of course, sitting with Percy Jackson. They were sitting in the dining pavilion, at the Big Three table, talking. Nico went over to them and sat down.

Percy finished what he was talking about before saying "What's up, Nico?"

"My dad wants me to do something for him and Will won't let me go alone and I won't let him come because it's kinda terrible so he said to make Jason come with me." Nico spewed out all in one breath. The other two boys were silent.

"Come again?" Jason asked.

"Ugh." Nico started. "Some ghosts escaped and went to this magic school in Scotland. My father wants me to go there and get them back and Will won't let me go alone so I need Jason to come."

"Okay." Jason said. "I'll come."

"Really?" Nico asked. "You don't want to do anything else?"

"Nah, this sound fun."

"Why can't I come?" asked Percy. Nico looked at him strangely.

"You want to come? You don't want to do something with Annabeth or something?"

"I can do that anytime. I wanna be a ghostbuster!" Percy said. Jason burst out laughing.

"Ghostbuster?" Nico asked as though Percy were crazy. "What the Hera is that?"

"Right, he doesn't know what that is." said Jason. Nico had been trapped in a Casino for 70 years so, he didn't exactly know everything that everyone else(who had been around) knew.

"I don't want to tell him now." Percy said.

"You don't get to come if you don't tell me." Nico countered. Percy looked upset as soon as he said that.

"Fine." Percy pouted. "Ghostbusters was a movie that came out in the 80's."

"What does that have to do with this quest?" Nico asked.

"We get to catch ghosts." Jason explained. "In the movie, the ghostbusters caught ghosts."

"You know, this was funny until you made us explain it." Percy said.

"Whatever, my dad said we should leave sooner rather than later." Nico said.

"Okay, but first we need to talk to Chiron." said Jason.

Nico stopped into the infirmary to say goodbye to Will before he left for the quest with Jason and Percy. The place wasn't that busy seeing as it was Sunday so not many people were doing combat today. Will was easily found. He was looking at a clipboard while standing in the middle of the room. Nico came up to him.

"I'm leaving for the quest, Will." Nico said as Will looked up from the board to him.

"Right now?" Will asked sadly.

"Yeah. Chiron said it was fine to leave today." Nico hugged Will when he saw how sad he looked. "Then, I'll be back sooner."

Will smiled lightly.

"Do you have everything you need?" Will asked.

"Yeah."

"Here," said Will grabbing a small first aid kit. "You can never have enough of these."

Nico rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. "Okay. Whatever you say, Doc."

Will kissed Nico. "Stay safe."

"I will." Will hugged him again before Nico left to go find Percy and Jason waiting on the top of Half-Blood Hill.

"You ready?" asked Jason as Nico got there.

"Yep." Nico stood between them both as they grabbed on to his arms before shadow traveling to this Hogwarts School place.


	2. What happened to this one? ~ Chapter 2

Everyone in the room gasped when the boy fell. His companions managed to catch him before he hit the ground, luckily. Professor McGonagall got up from her seat and rushed over to where the trio was.

"How did you get here?" she asked them.

"What did you see?" The conscious one with dark hair.

"You just appeared in black fog. Now who are you and how did you get through our protective barriers?" McGonagall looked like she was going to go livid. Some professors had also come up to see. Students in the back had moved forward to get a better look as well.

"Well, Nico here, is the son of Hades, the lord of the underworld, so he can shadow travel." said the blonde one.

"Shadow travel?" asked Professor Flitwick.

"We should take this to my office." said Professor McGonagall. "Follow me."

She then led the strangers and a few teachers out of the great hall and to her office. The great hall was silent for half a minute before everyone was talking about what had just happened.

"What was that?" asked Scorpius, looking at Rose and Albus.

"I dunno." replied Albus.

"Did I hear them says Hades?" asked Rose.

"Something like that." Scorpius answered.

"Because Hades is a god from Greek Mythology."

"I know." said Scorpius.

"I didn't" said Albus. Rose and Scorpius looked at Albus, before Rose rolled her eyes.

"So are we going to sit here or go find out more?" Scorpius asked. The trio looked at each other with mistief on their faces.

"Settle down students." called out Professor Flitwick. "Continue your meal, and your day unless given different instruction."

The hall did not seemed satisfied with that explanation but grudgingly continued with breakfast. The conversation was loud enough that the trio could discuss a way to get to McGonagalls office without being caught by anyone.

"Someone will suspect something if we all go out in the direction they just left in." said Rose after Albus suggested they just left now while everyone was talking.

"One at time?" Scorpius suggested. "If anyone asks we can just say we're going to the loo."

"Would that take too long? The newcomers probably just got to her office and we could be missing a lot." Rose said.

" I'll go wait with the rest of my house for a bit while Rose goes, then I can go right after, then Albus. It won't take as long and it will be less suspicious because we're from different houses."

Rose contemplated. Albus nodded.

"Fine" Rose agree. Scorpius scurried off to the Slytherin table to wait as Rose got up.

After all of them had successfully left the hall, they raced to McGonagall's office. Rose got there first and started to listen to the conversation. There was lots of movement.

"He'll be fine after his power nap." said one of the strangers voices. Rose was confused for a second before assuming it was the boy who passed out.

"Now, would you mind telling me who you are?" asked McGonagall. There was a moment of silence.

"The ghostbusters?" Rose heard what sounded like a facepalm.

"Jason." said the other voice. So one of their names is Jason. Rose thought just as she heard footstep coming towards her. She jumped trying to find a place to hide before Scorpius appeared.

"You scared me!" Rose whispered at him.

"Sorry." he said, putting his hands up in defeat. "What'd you hear?"

"One of their names is Jason and he said their the 'ghostbusters'?"

"Okay, let's listen."

"-wait till our friend wakes up?" asked the non-jason voice.

"I don't see why that would be necessary." replied McGonagall.

"He'd explain this much better." said Jason.

"Yeah, we just came along for moral support."

"And so we could be ghostbusters." More silence.

"Time and place bro." said non-Jason.

"If we do wait for your friend," McGonagall said, ignoring Jason's comment. "I would suggest we take him to our hospital wing to recover faster."

Footsteps were heard again as Albus appeared. Scorpius looked at him while Rose kept listening.

"Hey, guys." Albus said, crouching down with them. Roses eyes widened before she pushed them up and rushed them to the nearest empty classroom. Before slamming the door behind them.

"What was that Rose?" Albus said.

"They were leaving the room." she replied innocently. She enjoyed shoving them.

"Where?"

"The hospital wing."

"We can follow them?" asked Scorpius. Just then, the bell rang. It was time to go to their first class. " I guess not."

The trio gave each other disappointed looks before leaving the classroom to go to class before they could be late.

\-----------------------------------------------------

*In the Hospital Wing*

Percy and Jason carried(well more like dragged) Nico into the hospital wing. They lifted him onto one of the beds as the healer walked over.

"What happened to this one."

"He wanted a dramatic exit." said Percy. McGonagall closed the door behind them.

"Poppy, could you please wake this boy up?" McGonagall asked.

"Depends on what put him to sleep." 'Poppy' said as she started to look over Nico. "Looks like exhaustion. It would probably be best to let him rest."

"Well, I'm afraid I need information from him now." Poppy stared at McGonagall for a few seconds before pulling out a stick.

"Woah woah!" said Jason. "What are you going to do with him."

"Relax, it's a simple spell to wake him up."

"Nico said this was a magic school right?" Percy asked Jason.

"Oh, he was serious?" Jason said. The boys looked at each other with 'go figures' expressions.

McGonagall and Poppy looked at them in confusion.

"Sorry," Jason said to them. "Continue and don't kill him."

Poppy waved her wand over Nico. He woke up with a small start before groaning.

"Five more minutes." he said before turning on his side and trying to go back to sleep.

"Not yet Death Breath." said Percy pulling the covers off of Nico. More groaning from the son of Hades before he finally sat up.

"Oh gods. We're still at the school right?" Nico said, exploring his surroundings.

"Yep. Now you gotta explain why to this Professor." Jason replied. Nico looked at Professor McGonagall and waved lightly.

"You guys couldn't tell her anything?" Percy and Jason gave him weird looks.

"You're leading this quest." said Percy.

"Whatever." Nico then began to explain how Hades had requested them to come and take the ghosts back to the underworld. McGonagall just looked at them in pure confusion.

"Hades? The Underworld?" she asked as if they were insane.

"Do they not know?" Percy leaned over to ask Jason. Jason shrugged.

"Thanks for making this easy, Dad." Nico said looking at the ceiling. "The gods-"

"Should we tell them, Nico?" asked Percy.

"They're not mortal," Nico replied. Percy still looked skeptic but he nodded. "Okay, where do I start?"

"How about you start with your names?" asked Poppy.

"And perhaps where you're from?" McGonagall added.

"Oh," Nico said. "Well I'm Nico Di Angelo. This is Percy Jackson and Jason Grace. We're from America."

"Do you have parents or guardians?" McGonagall asked.

"That's where the gods come in," Percy said. "We're demigods, or half-bloods"

"We have plenty of half-bloods here." Poppy added. The three looked at each other confused.

"What kind of half-bloods" Jason asked. mainly wondering Greek or Roman. The woman looked at them confused.

"Depends on parentage. We have some with a muggle parent or mixed."

"Muggle?" Nico asked.

"Non-magic person. Americans call them No-Maj's I believe." McGonagall answered.

"We're not wizards ma'am." Nico said. Both women looked alarmed.

"Then how do you know about us. How did you get in here?"

"We're demigods." Jason answered. "Half mortal and half god."

"God?" McGonagall and Poppy asked at the same time.

"Greek and Roman gods. Like the myths expect they aren't myths." Percy answered.

"You're saying your parents are greek gods?" McGonagall asked. "Like Zeus and Apollo?"

"Poseidon." Percy said.

"Hades." Nico said.

"That is hard to believe." McGonagall said. Percy then made some water appear and swirl around.

"That could be a simple spell." Poppy said. Jason then made a bolt of lightning crack a few feet from the window. The sky's were clear. Both women looked perplexed.

"I'm a son of Jupiter. Roman god of the sky. " Jason said, "They're sons of Poseidon, god of the sea and Hades, god of the underworld."

"My father sent me here to retrieve the souls that have escaped the underworld." Nico said.

"What souls?" McGonagall said.

"Ghosts?" Nico asked to clarify. McGonagall and Poppy shared looks of confusion and concern.

"Poppy retrieve the house ghosts while I make sure we are hearing correctly."

Poppy rushed out of the room.

\---------------------------------------------------

Rose and Albus were walking from Potions to go to lunch before Scorpius ran up to them.

"You guys better come see this." Scorpius led them down the hall to where a small group of Slytherins and Madam Pomfrey were standing around the Blood Baron who was-no he couldn't be- crying?

"I can't. I c-can't go." he sobbed. "I won't go with that dreaded Son of Hades. I'll b-be in the f-fields of punishment FOREVER!"

He drifted away as Madam Pomfrey followed him trying to encourage him. Rose, Albus and Scorpius looked at each other.

"What is going on?" asked Albus.


	3. I don't know...yet ~ Chapter 3

The ghosts were depressing everyone. Word had spread about how the ghosts might be taken away. Usually most of the ghosts were cheerful but now they all sulked around waiting for their verdict. The students had been able to piece together that the newcomers from the morning had caused this. They had not seen these people since breakfast though. Rose, Albus and Scorpius were trying to find a way to figure out more about this situation.

It was time for dinner now. The trio peeked into the Great Hall too see if Professor McGonagall was in there. She nor the heads of houses were at dinner, so they decided to go find where they were. Eventually, they the teachers voices in Flitwick's office. Sobbing was also heard.

"-understand why they have to go back to the underworld?" said Professor Sprouts voice. "What have they done wrong?"

"It's not as though they did wrong," one of the non-jason's said. *Rose Albus and Scorpius don't know their names* "All souls have to go to the underworld."

Another tragic sob.

"They've been here for hundreds of years." Professor Flitwick argued.

"I don't think I can do much for them now that their presence is known." said the same voice.

"Is it possible Hades will let them stay?" asked other non-jason.

"I doubt it." There was a sad silence. Then a sigh from that voice. "Maybe I can talk to him again."

Breaths were let out. The sobbing mostly subsided.

"Thank you Mr.Di Angelo." Di Angelo. That was another name. "In the meantime, you can stay at the school until everything is figured out."

"Where will they stay?" asked Slughorn. There was a bit of silence.

"The room of requirement should do." McGonagall replied. Rose, Albus and Scorpius exchanged looks. Now they knew where the new people would be.

"The what now?" asked non-jasonanddiangelo.

"You'll see soon enough."

"What will we tell the students?" asked Professor Sprout.

"That we have guests for a bit." McGonagall replied, simply. "They should still come to meals so the students will need to be aware of them."

Suddenly one of the ghosts started sobbing uncontrollably.

"What Baron?" asked McGonagall in an annoyed tone. He sobbed harder.

"I-I..." he hiccuped. "I d-don't know-w."

The ghost just kept crying.

"Well, it's settled then. I will show you the room and how to get around the school."

Footsteps started aproaching the door. Rose pulled the boys away into a hiding spot before it could open. They peeked around the corner to see the three figures leaving behind McGonagall.

"That was close." Scorpius said.

"Too close. But now we know where they're going." Rose responded. Distant chatter could be heard from down the halls. Dinner must have ended.

With that, the trio split up to their common rooms, still thinking about what they had just heard.

\----------------------------------------------

McGonagall had brought the boys to a room that had apeared out of nowhere and has everything they needed. Nico gelt a little on edge, Jason was just going with it and Percy was making himself feel at home.

"This is insane." Jason said looking around. It resembled a CHB cabin, with three separate bunks, a fountain, and windows that kept changing scenery.

"It could use more blue." Percy said. Suddenly the walls changed from a pale yellow to bright blue.

"Woah." Said Jason and Percy at the same time.

"You two do that while I call my father." Nico said while walking over to the fountain. He pulled out a drachma and threw it into the rainbow mist.

"Yes , Nico?" Asked his father.

"Why do you need these ghosts so badly? "

"We don't have time for this, are you having complications?"

"Not exactly."

"Then I don't see why I am being contacted." Hades responded impatiently.

"These ghosts shouldn't have to leave." Nico finally said.

"They escaped and never went through their trail. It doesn't matter if they don't want to leave, they have to."

"But-"

"No, Nico." Hades interrupted. "Bring them to here or I will get someone else to do it."

With that he ended the conversation. Nico's shoulders slumped.

"What are we going to tell them?" Percy said walking over to Nico, with Jason in tow.

"I don't know... Yet." Nico replied.

"We should get some sleep." Jason said. The other two boys agreed and they all went to bed. It was hard for them to fall asleep, a bad mixture of worry, concern and different time zones made it very difficult.


	4. Where to first, Captain? ~ Chapter 4

Albus had his head in his hand as he poked around at his food. He was one of the only people at the Gryffindor table at the moment. He had gotten no sleep the night before because of one of the boys in his dorm, named Dylan. Dylan had joined the quidditch team that year and the first game was to take place that afternoon. Dylan was so nervous that he spent the half the night talking aloud to himself. Albus could usually ignore things when he tried to go to sleep but this night had been hard. Especially after what he had learned that day about the ghosts and the mysterious newcomers.

People slowly started to enter the hall. Albus's eyes kept drooping and he had to focus really hard on not falling asleep.

"Were you up all night worrying about me?" said a voice behind him, jumping him back into reality. Behind him was his brother, James.

"G'morning to you too." Albus replied, sleepily.

"Seriously," James started. "Why are you so tired."

"Dylan wouldn't shut up about the game."

"Well you should be used to that," said Lucy, their cousin who came up to them and stole a bagel. "James probably talks about quidditch in his sleep."

James nodded, saying it was probably true.

" If he didn't, I'd kick him off the team." said Fred, coming up behind James. Fred was captain.

"Woah, Al" said Lily, coming over. "You look like you died."

"Is the whole family going to show up to tell me something I already know?" said Albus, grumpily. He then got up to go find Scorpius. Not seeing him at the Slytherin table, Albus decided to go look around the hallway.

A little bit in, he heard what sounded like arguing.

"She said to go right!" said one of the voices, which sounded oddly familiar.

"Yeah but, she said to go straight first." said a different voice.

"And straight is down." argued a third voice.

"What do you know about straight, Nico?"

Albus turned towards the voices. Thinking he would try to help these people or at least see them. When he turned the second corner, he saw he three newcomers from the day before. He tried to turn around before they noticed him but he was too late.

"Hey!" the blonde one said to get his attention. "Um, could you maybe help us, we're a bit lost."

Albus turned around to face them.

"Yeah. What are you looking for?" he started to walk towards the group. They weren't much older than him.

"Professor McGonagall said to go to the Grand Hall." said the taller, dark haired one.

"Great Hall." corrected the shorter one.

"Definitely, I was just there." Albus started to lead them back to the hall.

"What's your name?" asked the blonde one.

"Albus." he was worried that they would recognize his last name if he said it. "You?"

"I'm Jason. This is Percy and Nico." Albus nodded.

" I have an uncle named Percy." Percy blushed at this comment.

"You're a student here?" asked Nico.

"Yeah." As they walked, Albus saw a small group of people coming down one of the halls, behind the group was Scorpius. "Hey Scorp!"

The boy looked up, saw his friend and came over to them.

"Hello Albus." he said before looking at the newcomers. He gave Albus a look that said how did you find them and them?!?!?

"This is Scorpius." Albus said to the boys. They introduced themselves back.

"So, what brings you to Hogwarts?" Scorpius asked. The three looked at each other, nervously.

"I think McGonagall is going to explain it to everyone when we get to the hall." said Jason.

"Oh okay." responded Scorpius. The five walked down to the Great Hall, not making much conversation. When they got there, only a few people looked up at the boys.

"The teachers sit up there, if you need to talk to McGonagall." said Albus pointing up to the table at the front. McGonagall was sitting there, talking to Professor Flitwick.

"Thank you." said Nico. Albus and Scorpius went over to the Gryffindor table to find Rose watching the boys head up to McGonagall.

"You talked to them?" she asked.

"Yeah." said Scorpius. "We led them here."

"They're actually really nice." Albus said as Rose looked up to see them talking to professor McGonagall.

"We still don't know why they are here." Rose countered. "It might be a cover. To get the school to trust them so they can take the ghosts easier."

"Why are you so against them?" Scorpius asked. She glared at him.

"Attention please." Professor McGonagall was standing at her seat with the boys standing in front of the table to the side. The hall went quiet. "The school will be hosting some guests for some time, please welcome them."

She gestured to the boys. Nico kept the blank expression, Percy had a neutral grin, and Jason tried to smile but realized he was being awkward and stopped. None of them looked very comfortable.

"Please make them feel comfortable while they are here. Thank you."

She sat back down. The hall was silent for a few moments before everyone started to talk loudly.

"She didn't say why they are here." Said Lily.

"Yeah." Said Lucy. "Who even are they?"

Rose, Albus and Scorpius looked at each other. They silently agreed to not say what they knew.

"We should start heading to class." Rose said, getting up.

"But, we haven't eaten." Protested Scorpius. Rose nodded towards the door, telling him not to argue. Albus didn't want to fight her either so he got up and went with her. Scorpius grabbed a piece of toast before leaving.

When they got out into the hall, Rose started talking.

"You two talked to them." She started. "Maybe you can talk to them more and see what you can find out about them."

"That doesn't seem right." Scorpius said. "Being nice to them just to find out about them?"

"If you talk to them, and they're up to nothing, then it doesn't matter and you can still be nice. If they are up to something we can stop them."

"I guess so." Scorpius agreed.

They started to walk to their first classes. When Scorpius split up from them, Albus asked Rose,

"Are you sure they are trouble?"

"I don't know." She said sternly. "That's the problem."

_______________________________________

"Where to first, captain? " Percy asked Nico after they left breakfast.

"Don't call me captain. " Nico responded. "And I was thinking we should talk to more ghosts, find out how they escaped punishment. "

Jason and Percy nodded.

"No ghost busting yet." Jason said.

"Will you drop that?"

They walked around looking around for ghosts. It turned out to be a little harder than they thought it would be.

"Is there a secret room for them or something?" Percy said.

"Let's just keep looking." They didn't walk around for much longer when they heard someone humming cheerfully. They kept walking towards the hummer.

When they turned the corner, they saw a ghost. This ghost was very plump and his head almost bald. He stopped suddenly when he saw the boys.

"Oh." He looked very scared. "Wow. I just remembered that I have to go back to the common room."

He tried to turn around and leave.

"Wait!" Nico called. "We just want to ask a few questions. Then you can go."

He turned slowly. "What do you need to know?"


	5. I could tell ~ Chapter 5

Nico, Jason and Percy were in an unoccupied classroom with a ghost who called himself the 'Fat Friar'. It seemed sort of mean in the boys opinions but, the ghost said that's what he was called.

"So, how did you die?" Nico asked him, trying to be polite.

"I was executed."

"Why?"

"Senior churchman grew suspicious of my healing the pox by poking peasants with a stick."

"So," Jason started. "You were killed for healing the sick."

"And pulling rabbits out of cups." the ghost added.

"Well that doesn't seem punishable." Percy said.

Nico ignored his comment.

"How did you become a ghost?"

"When a wizard does not wish to die," The Fat Friar began, "they are able to leave their spirits behind and stay as a ghost forever."

The boys looked at each other. Nico thought to himself. How come they weren't even brought to the underworld?

"Can only wizards do this?" Nico asked the ghost.

"Only magical beings."

It was possible that part of this could have been Hecates doing. Did wizards come from her anyway? Nico decided he would just talk to his father about this.

"Thank you." Nico started to head out with Jason and Percy behind him.

"Wait!" The Fat Friar called before they could leave. "Do you think you can save us from Lord Hades?"

"I think I can save you from incorrect judgement. But, if any of you ghosts did something punishable in your lifetimes, I don't think I can save you from justice."

With that, they left the ghost, terrified in the abandoned classroom.

____________________________________________________________________________

"How can we even find them again?" Rose asked Albus and Scorpius as they sat in the library, trying to finish up some homework before the quidditch match in two hours.

"We know where they are staying, maybe if we just wander around the seventh floor we'll bump into them." said Scorpius.

"Would they go to the game?" Albus asked.

"They probably have no idea what quidditch is and that there is a match today." Rose answered as she tried to finish her essay.

"How many inches you got?" Scorpius asked.

"Barely enough." Rose answered, trying to write a little bigger. "I'm just going to finish this paragraph and call it quits."

Rose could be a very good student, if she was interested. Otherwise she just barely made it.

"I'm done with astronomy." Scorpius said. Albus glared at him.

"I haven't even started that."

"Not my fault."

"I can't focus right now." Albus said, closing his book. "Let's go over to the seventh floor to see if they're anywhere near there."

Rose and Scorpius agreed and started to pack up their stuff with Albus.

They wandered around the seventh floor for a long time. They just kept walking as if they were going somewhere until they heard voices. After a false a alarm and startling two first years, they heard different voices. Older, male voices. The trio walked towards them.

Before turning the corner, they heard, "I hate how this room works."

Rose looked around and realized that they were where the Room of Requirement was.

She started to go around the corner to reveal herself and the boys followed her lead.

When they turned, the boys had just got the door to open. When they saw the kids, they looked a bit surprised.

"What are you doing in there?" Asked Rose even though she already knew. She wanted to see how they would react.

"Um..." said Percy. "Ghostbusting?"

Nico facepalmed.

"We're going to talk to someone in there."

"We know what that room is." Rose replied. The three boys looked at each other.

"You do?" Jason asked.

"Yes. Our parents told us about it."

"Darn parents. " mumbled Percy.

" So what are you really going to do in there?" Asked Scorpius.

"Calling someone." Nico responded honestly. He was going to call his father(and maybe Will while he was at it).

"With what?" Rose said. "Technology doesn't work here."

"Magic?" Percy added. "This is a magic school right?"

"You can't exactly call with magic. Are you sending a letter." Albus had finally said something.

"Yeah sure." Albus, Rose and Scorpius weren't convinced with that answer.

"Who are you contacting then?" Rose asked.

"My dad." This was the truth. Rose didn't seem convinced still.

"Okay." Albus said, perking up. "You do that, will you be coming to the game later?"

"What game?" asked Jason.

"The Quidditch match."

"Oh," Jason looked at the other two for an explanation and got a nod from Nico and a shrug from Percy. Not helping. "We'll try to be there."

"Cool. See ya around" With that, Albus lead Rose and Scorpius away. Both of them, confused. They started walking down the hall.

"What was that all about?" asked Scorpius.

"I thought we were going to learn more about what they're up to," Rose said angerly. "Why did you do that."

"We don't need to be all harsh on them, Ro," Albus said. "They might not even be bad."

"Plus, it's not like they'll talk to us if they don't like us." added Scorpius.

"I just don't want to get comfortable before we know anything."

"It's not like they're a different species," Albus noted. "He said he was calling his dad. He wasn't lying about that. I could tell."

"Well, that doesn't change my mind." The three came to the staircases. Rose made her way towards the Gryffindor common room.

"I'm going to finish up my homework before the match. I'll see you both later." With that, she left and went up to the girls dormitory.

"She's got some trust issues." Albus said.

"I could tell."  
____________________________________

After the interesting in counter with the three wizards, Nico, Jason and Percy felt a little hesitant. They went into the room of requirement and Nico set up the fountain for iris messaging.


	6. We might be able to help you with that ~ Chapter 6

"So how much longer do you think you'll be there?" Will Solace asked Nico over Iris Message.

Nico rubbed his eyes, the time change was messing with his already small sleeping schedule.

"I don't know. My father just told me that they had to have a trial no matter what. If the council says so, they could possibly stay. I have to stay until that's over with."

"I miss you." Nico looked up at Will and smiled slightly.

"I miss you too."

"How are the Brits?" Will laughed. Nico smiled at him.

"Interesting. " Nico responded. " We're supposed to go to this, uh... Quidul game? I don't know what it's called."

"Fun." A larger blaring noise came from behind Will. He turned and yelled "SAM DON'T PLAY YOUR TROMBONE WHEN SOMEONE'S IRIS MESSAGING! "

"You should go." Nico told him.

"I probably should," Will gave him another smile. "Good luck. I love you."

Nico smiled and blushed.

"Love you too. " he mumbled. Will smiled before waving his hand through the mist.

"Was that Will?" Nico turned to see Jason walk on with Percy behind him.

"Maybe." Nico got up.

"Well, you'd only say 'love you' to Will or Hazel and you wouldn't be blushing nearly as hard if it was Hazel." Jason grabbed their coats as he smirked at Nico, who was blushing even harder now. "Let's go watch the game."

"Who are we cheering for?" Percy asked.

"I don't know," Jason responded. "Whoever wins?"

Percy chuckled and Nico rolled his eyes.

When they left the room, they found the halls swarmed with students, loudly chanting and talking about the game. They followed the crowd and tried not or look out of place.

Those three kids wanted them to be there, so they were trying to find them. This was difficult with all the kids there. Jason and Percy almost lost Nico because he was so short.

By the time the flood got outside, it became less chaotic and they could actually breathe. Students were wearing house colors and chanting for their teams. The majority of the students were wearing red colors and chanting loudly about lions and griffins? The other ones chanting, a bit less cockily, were wearing green colors and hissing. The three boys weren't sure who they were more scared of. 

"I don't care who wins as long as it's fun." Nico overheard a girl from a group of students who were wearing regular colors without a specific team.

"Hufflepuffs." A voice behind them said. They turned and saw Albus, Scorpius, and Rose walking up to them. Albus and Rose were both wearing their scarlet scarfs and face paint. Scorpius was full on green and was clashing pretty horribly with them. 

"They don't care for competition." Albus continued. 

"I could see," Jason replied, smiling. "So, what is this game we're going to?"

The group continued making their way down to the field with the crowd.

"It's like a mixture of Muggle sports, in the air." Rose answered while adjusting her scarf.

"It'll make more sense when you see it." Scorpius added smiling brightly.

They separated from Scorpius when they got to the stands and the boys stayed with Albus and Rose. It was incredibly loud and the game hadn't even started yet. Everyone around them was cheering as though their lives depended on it. Albus and Rose were quieter than the rest of the crowd, but they still added some cheering.

"Who are we cheering for?" Jason yelled over the crowd. 

"The ones in Red and Gold," Albus called back. "That's Gryffindor."

Well, they had a cool name so they must be a good team.

The three demigods were startled when a young person's voice echoed through the stadium. 

"WELCOME TO THE FIRST QUIDDITCH GAME OF THE SEASON. MY NAME IS HUGO WEASLEY AND I WILL BE YOUR ANNOUNCER ON THIS FINE MORNING. TODAY WE HAVE GRYFFINDOR-"

The crowd around the demigods erupted into screams and cheering.

"-VERSUS SLYTHERIN." The Gryffindors quieted while the other side of the stadium cheered for their team. After Hugo announced all the players' names, the players waited on the field to begin.

Looking down onto the field, they could see the referee saying something to the players before she blew her whistle and the brooms took off. The ball was quickly taken by the team in green.

"And Slytherin's Corvin Haney takes the quaffle, so quickly it's almost suspicious."

"Watch yourself, Weasley." was announced faintly to the crowd by a second voice.

"Yes, Professor," Hugo replied quietly. "And now Gryffindor's Kayla Robson seems to be gaining on Haney. She goes for a steal but he passes the quaffle to Maude Parry." 

The other side of the stadium cheered loudly while the other was more tentative. 

"Did he say they passed a waffle?" Percy asked. 

"No, the quaffle," Albus responded, not tearing his eyes off the game. "that's the ball they use to score."

Percy nodded as if he understood when in reality he had no idea what he was talking about.

"Parry looks as though he is about to make a shot- and James Potter has taken the Quaffle. Don't look so baffled Parry, his mum's only the best chaser the Holyhead Harpies ever had. Potter is speeding towards the Slytherin goal posts-oh nice dodge of that bludger sent by Thurston Webber. Potter passes the ball to Tam Walter who goes for the shot and- SCORE TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR."

Everyone around Jason, Percy, and Nico started screaming like madmen. 

"A close miss from Slytherin's keeper Ellery Myers, who was just recruited this year. Now the Quaffle is back in Slytherin's hands and - Oh that must've hurt, a bludger straight to the shoulder. Haney drops the quaffle for it to be retrieved by Walter who passes it to Robson who makes an excellent dive towards the goals and makes the shot and- the Quaffle is blocked by Myers."

Gryffindors groaned while Slytherins cheered excitedly. 

"Still no sign of the snitch, both seekers Daven Knapps and Dylan Hopkins seem to be keeping their distance from the action. This is Hopkins first year on the team and we hope he isn't seriously injured by the end of this game."

One could almost see how pale Dylan turned at this comment, even from miles away.

"Slytherin is back in position-nevermind Potter has stolen the Quaffle-nevermind he's been hit with a bludger to the back from Queenie Goodall, that cannot feel good. Olwyn Atherton has taken the Quaffle and speeds towards the Gryffindor goalposts, protected by Fred Weasley. He shoots and OH A FANTASTIC SAVE MADE BY WEASLEY- Gryffindor back in position."

The children erupted into cheers once again.

"Robson has the quaffle and -OH it's been taken by Haney who heads back towards the Gryffindor goalposts. A near miss with a bludger and it looks like he might just make it- POTTER STOLE THE QUAFFLE BACK AND IS HEADING THE OTHER DIRECTION- NO HE'S BEEN HIT AGAIN! FOUL! I CALL FOUL!"

"YOU CAN'T CALL FOUL WEASLEY!" the professor yelled back at Hugo.

"SORRY! Atherton has the quaffle and shoots- but it was a fake! She passes to Haney who shoots and scores. Ten points to Slytherin."

The Gryffindors all groaned in defeat, some were even pulling their hair out in frustration. Jason didn't know what the big deal was about, the game was tied so there was still a pretty good chance the red team could win.

"The ball is back in the hands of Potter who looks a little shaken up after getting hit twice in almost the same spot, he passes to Robson who makes an excellent dive towards the goal and she's almost there-NO! Goodall beats a bludger at Robson's arm and she drops the Quaffle. which is picked up by Parry and POTTER TAKES THE QUAFFLE BACK he seems an awful lot better now. A fantastic dodge of Webber's bludger and it looks like he might just make it and he shoots, a fantastic throw and- Oh it was blocked by Myers."

"COME ON!" A very small girl yelled, grabbing the attention of several in the crowd. 

"Lily!" Albus yelled back at her.

"What?" she countered "He can do better than that!"

Jason and Percy looked at each other in surprise. Percy shrugged and they focused on the game.

"Parry has picked up the Quaffle and is heading towards the goals he passes it to Atherton-OH Atherton has been hit by Gryffindor beater, Rona Knowles. Potter takes the Quaffle." The breath that the Gryffindor fans were holding seemed to subside. 

"Potter passes to Robson who dodges a bludger sent by Goodall. Robson makes a risky shot for the goals from this distance and it looks like Myers won't make it- OH Myers just misses the Quaffle TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!" 

The Gryffindors erupted with excitement.

"Knapp seems to be moving towards Slytherin goals," Hugo stated as the crowd shifted their attention towards the seeker. "Has Knapp spotted the snitch? Hopkins has started to follow Knapp in the search."

The rest of the players seemed to slow as most of the attention was now on the seekers.

"Slytherin is in possession of the Quaffle-still no sign of the snitch- Haney has the Quaffle and is heading towards the goalposts. He dodges a bludger sent by Flemming- HOPKINS DIVES! HE MUST HAVE SPOTTED THE SNITCH!"

The whole crowd gasped and focused on the speeding figure moving downward at a small piece of gold. The other seeker started heading the same way but it didn't look like he would make it.

"Knapps follows but it doesn't look like he'll make it!" Dylan stretched out his arm towards the snitch, Knapps wouldn't make it. Dylan was too close. "Hopkins is very close to the ground now and he has yet to catch the snitch."

Dylan was very close to the ground and it looked like he might run right into it if he didn't pull away. 

"Neither seeker is slowing down. Knapps is barely behind Hopkins and it looks like it's going to be a close call-HOPKINS HAS RUN INTO THE GROUND!"

The whole crowd gasped and went silent, eyes glued to the scene on the ground. Dylan was laying on the ground and Knapps slowed and leveled himself out.

"The snitch isn't anywhere to be fou-HOPKINS CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" Hugo screamed.

On the ground, Dylan was holding his arm up in victory. The rest of the players moved down towards him. He looked injured yet happy.

Everyone in the stands was making some sort of loud noise. The Gryffindors were cheering and whooping while the Slytherins were groaning in defeat.

"DID WE WIN?" Jason yelled over the crowd to Albus and Rose. 

"YEAH, WE WON!" Albus cried back. Rose seemed happy but not nearly as much as the rest of the Gryffindors. 

_______________________________________________________________________________

"That was actually pretty fun." Jason commented as he, Nico and Percy were being walked back with Albus, Rose and Scorpius. They had offered to walk the boys back and make sure they didn't get lost.

"Yeah, there's a reason it's the most popular wizarding sport." Scorpius added. The three walked further and mostly discussed the sport. Jason and Percy were much more interested than Nico. Nico could follow along but he wasn't really listening. He was mostly looking at how tense Rose looked. He wondered why she didn't trust him, Jason and Percy.

"So, Professor McGonagall didn't give us much information," Albus started. "What brings you guys here?"

The three boys looked at each other, wondering what to say to that. Jason and Percy ended up looking at Nico to answer. 

Nico wasn't sure if he should tell them why. They might just be random kids who don't need to get involved. The rest of the wizards might not trust them after they tell some random kids about the problem. Nico wasn't sure. Then he looked at Rose. She had a hopeful look in her eye, as though she needed to know. Maybe she would trust them if he told them why they were there.

Apparently the time it took to think it over was too long.

"We maybe overheard some of what you told McGonagall." Scorpius squeaked. Albus and Rose looked at him, slightly peeved. The three boys looked back in a sort of panic.

"What did you hear?" Percy asked nervously.

"Well," Rose started. "We heard that you wanted to take away the ghosts here."

Rose seemed very upset. Nico's face softened.

"We don't want to," he spoke, mostly to her. " They weren't supposed to come here yet. Now we have to figure some things out before we either take them or not."

The three students seemed to understand Nico's words. Rose still seemed a little tense but, less.

"What do you need to figure out?" Albus asked.

"Well, we need to talk to more of them first," Nico started

"We might be able to help you with that," Rose said as she looked at them with a glint in her eye. "Come on."

She turned around and started to walk into a different hallway, with five confused boys following her.


	7. Here goes nothing ~ Chapter 7

Down in the underworld. Hades sat on his throne. He was nervous. It was his responsibility to keep track of the dead and make sure everyone was in their place. Most of his company in the underworld had considered him fair. He wasn't as cruel as others had made him out to be. But if he couldn't do his job, Zeus and the other Olympians might consider his fairness weak and decide to replace him.

How could he have not noticed so many spirits gone for so long?

_________________________________________________________

Nico was happy that Rose was finally allowing herself to help them. He could still tell that she didn't trust them fully but this was a step in the right direction. Nico didn't know her well but her protectiveness reminded him of Bianca. Bianca has always made protecting Nico her first priority...until she left. Nico wanted Rose to ease back and learn to trust people more. He knew he was bad at that. He hated seeing someone else with a similar issue.

Rose led the group down a few halls until they reached the staircases. Nico felt queasy just looking at them. Each staircase was moving and there were hundreds of students travelling on them.

"Ro," Albus started. "Where are we going?"

"The common room." She answered casually.

"Well we can't exactly go with you." Scorpius said gesturing towards himself and the demigods. "We're not Gryffindors."

Rose pondered for a second.

"Then Al and I will go. Stay here and we'll meet you." Then she whisked Albus up the stair cases and into the flood of people. The boys looked at Scorpius for an answer as to where they were going and why. He shrugged in response.

"I stopped asking why Rose does things a long time ago."

"Why do you want to help us?" Nico asked. Scorpius seemed a little taken aback from that. "I mean, why do you care? Aren't you mad at us for wanting to take your ghosts away?"

Scorpius looked down for a second before looking back up at the three.

"You seem like good people." He answered simply. "I know a thing or two about bad reputations and prejudgments. If the ghosts aren't supposed to be here, we want to make sure the right thing is done."

Nico nodded and looked at Jason and Percy. They both seemed satisfied with this answer and surprised at the maturity of the young boy.

It didn't take long before Albus and Rose returned with a spirit close behind. The ghost was dressed in very old attire and had curly hair. His joyful expression faded the moment he saw the three demigods. He quickly glided down towards them and kneeled at Nico's feet.

"My prince." He said respectfully. Percy snickered at this. Nico glared at him before responding. He had been called that plenty times before in the underworld. He wasn't exactly surprised.

"Please," Nico said. "Rise. And you don't need to call me that."

The ghost picked himself up timidly and looked at Nico.

"Who are you?" Nico asked.

"I am Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington." He then detached his head and bowed before putting it back. Percy and Jason both yelped in surprise. Nico didn't flinch, having seen worse.

"We want to ask you a few questions if that's alright?" Nico asked politely. Nick nodded and the group went to talk in an empty classroom.

It didn't take long for Nico to get what he was looking for. He asked Nick questions about how he died and how he became a ghost. He, just like the fat friar, had feared death enough to become a ghost. Now he knew why the ghosts escaped death, but now he had to figure out why they were scared and if they deserved punishment or not.

"Your only mistake was ruining someone's teeth?" Jason asked. He had been leaning against a desk with his arms crossed casually. Percy was next to him, looking bored.

"Yes." Nick looked down. "I even promised to fix my mistake but they killed me anyway."

Nico thought about this. Clearly, he didn't do anything wrong enough to deserve an severe punishment. Maybe they could get the ghosts out of this.

"Thank you Sir Nicholas, you can go." Nico told the ghost. Nick seemed calm as he floated away.

"What are you thinking?" Percy asked Nico.

"I'm not sure yet."

"He hasn't done anything wrong." Rose spoke out. "None of them have."

"We can't be so sure about that Rose." Albus said. "What about the bloody baron? He murdered someone."

Nico looked up at the two wizards. Scorpius was in between them, looking tense.

"He killed someone?" Nico asked them. Albus seemed to see his mistake.

"He regrets it." Albus tried to cover.

"Regret isn't justice." Nico said sharply. He turned towards Percy and Jason. "I need to speak to my father. I don't know what to do now."

Nico walked out of the room and started to head towards the room of requirement. He made it about halfway before he was stopped.

"Nico!"

He turned around to see Rose chasing after him.

"Wait." She caught up with him. "There has to be a way to keep them here."

Nico shook his head.

"It's more complicated than that. Every being has to go through a trial. None of these ghosts did. It's Hades' job to make sure the dead go where they need to be and if Olympus find out that he missed an entire school full of dead people, there will be big trouble."

Rose looked at him helplessly. Then she looked down and seemed to think of something.

"What if this is where they're supposed to be?"

Nico looked at her, perplexed.

"What if they can serve their time here? Tell Hades that they are serving their time here and don't need to go through a trial."

Nico sighed. Then he thought for a second. Maybe that would work. He doubted that his father would be okay with ghosts being out of the underworld. Then again, he had proven himself flexible before, like when he allowed Orpheus to take his wife back.

"I'll try my best."

"Good." Rose smiled. "Now who is Hades?"

Nico knew he was forgetting something.

______________________________________________________________

"Wait so gods are real?" Albus asked. "And you're their children?"

"Yup." Percy answered. The six of them had met in the room of requirement to talk about the situation.

"And your father," Scorpius gestured to Nico. "Is Hades, and he wants to take to the ghosts away."

"You are correct." Nico told them.

"So what are we gonna do?" Albus asked.

"Well hopefully, I can get my father to see that this is the right place for the ghosts. That they are innocent enough to stay or serving the right punishment here."

Percy and Jason looked at Nico. They both had supportive looks on their faces. Maybe that was why he brought them along.

"It's definitely worth a shot." Jason said. Percy nodded in agreement.

"Here goes nothing." Nico said as he went over to the fountain, a coin in hand, ready to call his father.


	8. Hopefully they know what they're doing ~ Chapter 8

Rose was extremely confused, but trying not to let the others know. At the moment, Nico was talking to a rainbow. Being at a wizarding school, you see a lot of weird things but demigods contacting the god of the underworld through a rainbow was definitely the weirdest thing she had seen all week.

It only took seconds for a face to appear in the mist. The god was pale with dark hair and eyes. He looked tired and very stressed. He was facing the side and he had multiple scrolls of paper around him. he rubbed his temple and looked at a wilting flower next to his seat.

"Father." Nico called to him. He turned his head towards the group.

"Nico," He sat up in his throne. "Good thing you called. I needed to call you anyway. I hope you have good news. "

"Sort of..." Nico responded. Hades raised an eyebrow and gestured for him to go on. " I have a solution for you, but it's not your original request."

Nico looked up at his father for some sort of response but received none. Hades was unphased. Nico took a breath before continuing.

"I've talked to the ghosts here, many of them deserve Elysium or Asphodel Meadows. I don't see any reason why they can't continue living here. Even the ones who committed crimes seem to be being punished here in some way they should-"

Hades rose his hand to silence Nico. 

"The gods know." Hades told him. " They want the ghosts back more than I do, and I'm willing to send someone else to get them if you can't-"

"Father, there has to be another way-"

"Nico." Nico shrunk and lowered his head slightly. "If I let these ghosts go without a trial, it's unfair. I've seen your sense of justice. You have to see how I can't let some ghosts go without a trail and let them stay in the living world and take others to the underworld. They need to face trial and stay in the underworld just like everyone else."

Nico looked down, thinking. 

"You will bring them back now. Do you understand?"

Percy and Jason looked at Nico for an answer. 

"No." Nico uttered. Hades sat back to listen. "There has to be another way."

"Nico-"

"Father," Nico faced his father. Hades didn't seem happy being cut off but he also saw how serious Nico was. Rose felt intimidated watching the two of them. "You were right. I do have a sense of justice. I see how these ghosts don't deserve the underworld. And the people around them don't deserve to lose them. I refuse to force them into the underworld. You can send someone else to take them but they'll have to go through me too."

Percy turned his head to smirk as he covered his mouth, so Hades wouldn't see. Jason honestly looked scared. Hades had a straight face the entire time. No one could tell what he was thinking. He looked back at his papers, then the flower, before finally turning back to his son. 

"You know I can't take your word for it."

"Then come here!" Nico noticed his mistake in raising his voice. He coughed before continuing. "Meet them, see for yourself how their rightful place is here."

Hades shook his head as he looked at the flower again. 

"I can't leave. If the gods see me leave they'll think I lost control of the situation. Besides, summer is almost over." Nico shook his head, trying to think. "They need to come here."

"And what happens when they get there?" Nico asked him, getting more frustrated. "I understand that they need to go through a trial, just like everyone else, but..."

He looked down and shook his head more. 

"They go through a trail..." He mumbled. Then he looked up. "What if the judges decide where they go?"

Hades looked at him, perplexed. 

"They always do that. It's their job." He told his son blatantly.

"No no," he started. He thought for another second before deciding he was right. " The judges can decide whether each ghost should stay in the underworld or stay here at the school. They can see if the school is the right punishment or reward for them."

Hades didn't say anything. He looked back at the papers and scanned through them. Then he stared at the wall for a few seconds. Everyone on the other side of the mist was holding their breath. Hoping he would say yes. 

Rose thought this was the best plan. It seemed fair and to her, all the ghosts were where they belonged. She couldn't see why a judge wouldn't let them stay at Hogwarts. 

"Let me see if I understand you," Hades looked at Nico directly. " You bring all of the ghosts hiding at that school. All of them. Bring them here to the underworld, and they all go through a trial. Instead of the judges deciding just which branch of the underworld to go to, going back to the school is also an option. Whoever they decide in unworthy, must stay in the underworld. Correct?"

Nico had a very sure look on his face. 

"That seems to be the fairest option, father." Hades didn't smile in response but his face did lighten. 

"Then it's settled." He put his hands together. "I want them here by nightfall, you think you can do that?"

"Yes."

__________________________________________________________

Nico, Percy and Jason went to Professor McGonagall, in her office, to tell her the agreement with Hades. She listened politely, but after they were finished, she didn't speak. They gave her some time before she spoke.

"Are these judges fair?" she asked, looking for honesty.

"For the most part." Nico answered. "If it helps I can speak with the ghosts before they go on trial and tell them some of what the judges want to hear. The trial is as fair as possible. No dead can hide anything from the judges. The ghosts that are worried, are probably hiding something."

McGonagall looked almost offended at that comment.

"I can assure you, everything that the ghosts have done, I am aware of."

"I think he means," Percy started to save Nico. "that the only ghosts who won't return, probably did something to deserve it."

McGonagall still has the stern look on her face. 

"Professor," Jason perked up. "We'll do everything we can to make sure there is a fair trial."

She finally seemed content with Jason's words. She sighed before speaking again.

"I will alert the staff and students." She stood up from her chair and started walking towards the door. " Where shall the ghosts meet you?"

"By the front doors of the school should be good." Nico told her. She then left her office before the boys.

Percy clapped Nico on the back.

"I guess everything worked out alright huh?" He said. 

"We busted some ghosts." Jason laughed. 

"But if the trial doesn't go well..." Nico spoke quietly.

"Like I said," Percy started. "Everyone who doesn't come back probably deserved it. Maybe some of them are murderers."

"But they couldn't do any harm as a ghost." Nico countered. 

"Unless they try to convince students to do bad things." Jason told him. For some reason, nothing they said helped him much. 

"We have to trust the judges." Nico stated, trying to convince himself more than the other two. "Hopefully they know what they're doing."


	9. Don't ask ~ Chapter 9

"This solution will provide the most fair outcomes." Professor McGonagall had been tasked with informing the school of the trial that was to take place to decide the fate of the ghosts.

The students looked up at her in a sad and stunned silence. The ghosts present were floating in the back of the hall, each with grave expressions on their faces.

"Any questions you have can be directed to your head of house." She looked down sadly before stepping away from the podium.

"I can't believe this happening." Rose muttered. Albus turned to her and saw her fiddling with her hands. 

"Me neither," he replied. Then he put a hand on her arm in an attempt to comfort her. "It's only fair though."

Rose looked back up to where Nico was standing. He was talking to McGonagall with a sad and apologetic look on his face. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder and said something more before Nico left her side and went down the hall and out the doors. 

"They may be nice," Rose spoke coldly, watching Nico leave the hall. "But I wish they had never come here."

Albus didn't respond. He knew that it was only a matter of time before something happened to the ghosts. One of the only things in the world with true justice is death. Everything lives and dies. Except these ghosts. It's only fair...

___________________________________________________________________

Nico wasn't exactly excited to be back in the underworld. Sure he was a generally dark person and as the son of Hades, it was sort of like a home to him. Then again, he had a stepmom who didn't particularly like him there and he was finally settling in at camp. So, taking a group of ghosts and his two friends back to the land of the dead wasn't his idea of a fun field trip.

"Now remember," Nico addressed the line of ghosts behind him, waiting to go through the doors to meet the judges who would decide where they spend all of eternity. "The judges will know if you're lying so don't even try. If you did something bad in your life, confess and tell them why they should forgive you."

Nico looked at each of their scared and pale faces. He felt a pang of guilt hit him. He hoped the judges would give them the outcomes they deserved. For some reason he felt as though the judges might be biased against them escaping death for so long. 

"Good luck." Nico told them, trying to sound confident. He opened up the door for the first ghost and told the others that they would be called in next.

With a lot of time to kill, he went over to Jason and Percy who were waiting in the back.

"Where do we go now?" Percy asked. He and Jason looked much more serious down here. It didn't surprise him though. The underworld could do that to you. 

"I need to see my father." He told them and started walking away before he could see their responses. They followed after him.

"Why?" Percy said as he caught up. " You did everything he asked you to do. What else does he need?"

"I don't know but he told me to see him after I deliver the ghosts to the judges."

"Should we go with you?" Jason asked, slowing himself and Percy down. Nico turned around to talk to them. 

" You can go with me to meet him if you want, but I'm pretty sure he wants to talk to me alone." 

"Well then we'll just wait here. " Jason said, stretching and sitting down on the cold, hard ground. It was obviously not very comfortable but he tried his best to pretend. 

"And do what?" Percy asked him. 

"I don't know," Jason responded, looking around. "Truth or dare? Underworld addition?"

Percy smirked before sitting down with him. 

"Have fun with Hades Nico." He said before waving him off. Nico wasn't sure how much he trusted the decision to leave them alone. Making Hades wait sounded worse though, so he went.

It didn't take long for him to get to his father's throne room. Hades was sitting, looking over multiple scrolls and papers. This wasn't the best Nico had seen him. It was always this time of year when he looked the worst. Persephone would be home in a few months and Hades missed her terribly. That on top of the whole ghost situation made for a stressed and unhappy Hades. 

Nico bowed respectfully for his father. 

"Nico," Hades barely looked at his son as he kept going through the papers. "I assume you have brought the ghosts back without issue."

"Yes, father. They are with the judges now."

"Good." Hades pushed the papers aside and rose out of his throne. "Then we can talk."

Nico looked up at his father, confused. He had been expecting his father to nod and tell him to leave. He must have done something wrong.

Hades moved towards a hall out of the room. He turned to see that Nico had not followed yet and gestured for him to follow. Nico did. 

The two strolled out and through many rooms and halls until they reached the gardens. Nico knew that this was Persephone's favorite place in the underworld. Nico didn't go there often to keep it that way.

Nico looked around at all the beautiful flowers. The gardens were gorgeous. All of the colors of the world were stored in this small part of the darkest place in the world. It was somewhat ironic. 

"It's not easy you know." Hades finally spoke. "To control the underworld."

"I know father." Nico responded dully.

"Not just for the ways you think, Nico." Hades looked at his son before turning back to the flowers. 

"As a god I feel less sympathy for the mortals." He said as he brushed his pale fingers across the vibrant flower petals. "Yet, every time I see the terrified look of a doomed mortal, I wish there was a way to change what they did so they wouldn't have to suffer."

Nico followed his father as they walked further into the garden. Talking about death while looking at the life around them.

"The only thing that lets me move on is knowing that it is fair." Hades tilted his head and turned to see if Nico was listening. "I've done everything I can to make sure every single mortal gets what they deserve in death. Life is never fair to mortals. But death is."

Nico nodded his head. It seemed as though his father was trying to comfort him. Hades took a few steps toward Nico and studied him closely. 

"It's hard for you to see them so scared." Hades told him. Nico already knew this. "They're only scared because they don't know that death is fair."

Hades pulled back and took a flower bud in his hand. 

"In the end, everyone will be where they are supposed to be."

Nico nodded. Somehow this did help him a bit. Nico hoped that every ghost didn't do anything too bad in their lives. 

"Thank you, father." Nico said, about to turn away. Hades nodded in response.

"And Nico," Nico turned back.

"Are you still with that Son of Apollo?" 

Nico blushed deeply, turning as red as some of the roses. 

"Yes." Nico said quietly. He swore he saw Hades lip turn slightly into a smirk.

"Good. I've been meaning to speak with Apollo anyway. You may leave."

Nico wasn't sure what he was going to do but Nico left as quickly as possible. As he walked back to meet Jason and Percy, he tried his best to cool the heat from his cheeks and look normal. 

When he got back, he saw a shirtless Jason laughing as Percy was about to lick his own shoe. 

"What are you doing?" he asked them. Percy set his foot back on the ground. 

"Truth or dare, underworld addition." Percy answered simply. Nico looked at his friends in disgust before shaking his head. 

"What happened to your shirt?" he asked Jason. Jason put his head down.

"Don't ask." 

Then a ghost came up the the three. 

"Everyone has completed their trial."


	10. We did our job ~ Chapter 10

"There's nothing we can do?"

"I'm afraid not, my prince." 

Nico nodded slowly and allowed the ghost to leave. Most of the ghosts had gotten through their trials successfully and were allowed to be sent back to Hogwarts. However, there were a few that would have to stay in the underworld and pay for their crimes. 

Nico looked over to the ghosts that would be staying behind. There were few but it was still sad to see them. The Bloody Baron was looking over at the Grey Lady sadly. Nico knew he would most likely stay because the gods didn't exactly appreciate someone besides them killing.

It was hard not to feel bad for these souls who thought they would be safe at Hogwarts forever. Nico just had to remind himself that the underworld had no mercy, only justice.

"Excuse me?" Nico turned to see the Bloody Baron himself. He looked very timid and depressed. Nico tried to give him a sympathetic look. 

"Yes?" 

"I was wondering if you could tell my students a few things for me." He looked at the ground when he said this. 

"Of course."

Nico ended up taking quite a few messages for the students back at Hogwarts from these ghosts. 

"You ready, Nico?" Jason asked as he game up behind Nico. Nico looked back towards the ghosts and gave them a comforting nod before turning away with Jason and Percy. 

The walk out of the underworld was a difficult one today. The ghosts weren't happy to leave their friends behind, but they were also glad to be able to go home. Nico was still struggling to figure out how he felt about everything. 

___________________________________________________________

"You okay?" Will asked Nico, with a small sympathetic smile on his face. Right after he had delivered all of the ghosts messages Nico had gone to call Will. 

"I was feeling okay with everything until I saw the students." Nico told him. "The ghosts all got a fair trial and are where they're supposed to be now. But, those students didn't deserve to lose them."

Will nodded.

"I wish I could be there with you." He said softly. Nico blushed a little and looked back at his boyfriends beautiful blue eyes.

"Me too." Will smiled at Nico. 

"When will you be back?"

"Hopefully soon," Nico ran his hand through his hair. "I need to talk with McGonagall but after that I should be able to go back."

"Well, then what are you doing talking to me?" Will jested. "Go do that so I can kiss you!"

The boys laughed. Nico looked back at Will. He was so lucky. 

"Okay, I'll go." Nico sighed. "I love you."

"I love you, too." 

Nico ended the message and then got up to go see McGonagall.

He barely got twenty paces out of the room of requirement before he heard someone calling his name. He turned to see Rose coming up to him.

"There you are." She said as she caught up to him.

"Hi." Nico responded. He was curious as to why she would want to talk to him right now.

"I was wondering if I could ask you for some advice." she asked hesitantly. Nico nodded.

"Well, my little brother," she started, looking as though she was struggling to find the right words. " He doesn't exactly understand what's going on. He doesn't see how any of it is fair."

Nico nodded. He definitely understood. He had felt that way before too.

"He's angry." she said. "And he's a sweet kid, he's never this angry. I don't know what to tell him. I just want him to be happy and I don't want him to be mad at me too."

Rose looked very defeated. Nico couldn't help but smile. She reminded him of Bianca when she talked about her brother like this. Nico took a breath.

"Well," Nico looked down before smiling softly at Rose. "I know a bit about what your brother is feeling."

"See, a long time ago," Nico started as he leaned back and crossed his arms. "My older sister, Bianca, wanted to do something that would mean I wouldn't get to see her as much anymore. I didn't like it. And after... I was never gonna see her again."

Rose looked at Nico sympathetically. Nico had to look up for a moment to keep himself together. 

"I was really mad." he continued. " But, eventually, my friends... family, really helped me just by being there for me. Overtime I understood her decision."

Rose nodded. 

"So, my advice," Nico looked back at Rose. "explain it the best you can, give him time, but mostly, just be there for him."

Rose smiled, her eyes a little watery from the story. Suddenly, she hugged him tightly around the waist. Nico stiffened in shock at first. Then he loosened up and awkwardly hugged her back.

"Thank you." She said quietly before releasing him. "I should get going."

She started to walk away before she turned around. 

"I'm sorry about your sister." she said. Nico nodded. 

"It's okay."

____________________________________________________________

"Thank you, Mr. Di Angelo." 

Nico walked away from Professor McGonagall's office and went to find where Percy and Jason went. Luckily they were easy to find. 

In the great hall, Percy and Jason were sitting, stuffing their faces full of food while Albus and Scorpius watched. Nico couldn't help but cringe a little. He could tell that Jason was at least trying to look like he had manners. 

Nico decided to join them. 

"Hey, Nico." Percy said, before swallowing his food. Jason hit him lightly on the arm. 

"Don't talk with your mouth full dude." Jason told him. 

"Hey, you're not my mom and she's not here. So I do what I want." Percy said before shoveling more food into his face. 

"So, when are we done here?" Jason asked Nico. "When do we go back?"

Albus and Scorpius looked up at that. 

"Anytime we want." Nico said. " We did our job."


	11. Who you gonna call ~ Chapter 11

Nico, Jason, and Percy walked through the hallways of Hogwarts slowly. They were looking for the three students that had helped them so much. However, they didn't want to find them too quickly because when they did, they would have to say goodbye.

McGonagall had told them they were free to leave now and that there wasn't anything else for them to do here. They were ready to go home.

After a few minutes of walking through the mostly quiet hallways, they heard voices ahead of them.

Out in the courtyard, they found the three they were looking for. Albus and Scorpius were sitting on the ground playing some sort of game that involved a couple of colorful balls in a circle. Rose was behind them reading a book on a bench.

Nico looked at Jason and Percy. They both had small smiles on their faces. Goodbyes weren't fun but it would be nice to go home. The kids then looked up at them.

"Hey, guys." Albus said cheerfully. The three got up to meet the boys. Rose noticed the looks on their faces.

"Is it time?" She asked them. Nico nodded, trying to give her a smile.

"Thank you for all of your help," Jason told them first. "We couldn't have done it without you guys."

"Of course," Scorpius responded. "It was really nice meeting you."

The boys shook hands, Rose gave them hugs. When hugging Nico, she whispered in his ear,

"Thanks for the advice." Nico smiled in response.

"No problem."

While walking away, Nico couldn't help but smile to himself. He had done his job and helped a few others. Sure he had given a few ghosts a hard time but it was for the right reasons.

"Ready?" Percy asked him as they reached the bridge out of the school. Nico nodded in response.

"Be ready to catch me if I pass out." Nico told both of them.

"Will do." Jason said. With that, they both grabbed on to Nico as he shadow traveled them back to camp.

____________________________________________________________

For a Sunday at Hogwarts, it was abnormally quiet. Most students were studying or doing some other quiet activity. Albus, Scorpius and Rose sat outside, trying to get some shade from the tree behind them.

"Who do you think will be the new Slytherin ghost?" Scorpius asked. Albus looked at his friend. He looked a little sad at that thought.

"I don't know," He responded. "We probably have another ghost from Slytherin somewhere here."

"How do they choose anyway?" Rose asked.

Both boys shrugged. Hopefully everything would work out alright for Slytherin house. If anything, it might be for the best that they no longer have a murderer for their house ghost.

"It's crazy that they're gone," Rose thought aloud. "They were here so long. When our parents went here, when their parents went here. Maybe some of them were here when McGonagall was a student."

Suddenly Albus had a thought.

"We have to tell out parents about what happened, don't we?" Albus realized. Both of his friends didn't look very excited at that thought.

"Not if I make Hugo do it," Rose said. "For educational purposes of course."

Both boys laughed with her.

Albus couldn't help but find himself somewhat excited to tell his parents about this. They had so many adventures at Hogwarts. Now Albus had his own to talk about.

__________________________________________________________

Nico woke up slowly. He blinked a few times and let his adjust to the room around him. It was bright and noisy and smelled like cleaning alcohol and ambrosia. He was in the infirmary at camp.

Usually when he woke up here, Will wasn't far away. Right now he couldn't find him.

Nico sat himself up, quietly hoping that someone would see him get up and bring Will to him. He was very tired still and honestly just wanted to see his boyfriend.

"Oh Nico!" a voice came from the door. Nico turned to see Hazel. Not who he was expecting but he wasn't upset. "You're awake!"

She ran over to his bed and gave him a hug.

"When did you get here?" Nico asked her as she let go. She had been at Camp Jupiter and was supposed to be there.

"Reyna was coming over to talk to Chiron and offered me a ride so I decided to come see you." She smiled brightly at him. He couldn't help but smile back. He loved seeing his sister.

"I'm glad you're here," he said, moving his legs so she could sit with him. "I have a lot to tell you about."

"Ooh story time!" Nico turned to see who this new voice belonged to. Out came Will, dressed in his doctor clothes and holding a clipboard. He walked over to the chair next to Nico's bed, beaming as usual. "Spill."

Nico smirked.

"Anything else you wanted to do before that?" He asked Will. Will looked around as though he were thinking for a few moments. Nico didn't want to spell out to him what it was that he wanted.

"This?" Will leaned over and gave Nico a kiss. It was short but Nico still felt his entire body fill with warmth. He stopped breathing for a few seconds. When Will broke the kiss, Nico had to use all of his strength to not burst into a fit of giggles. He tried to get his breathing under control instead.

"That works." Nico responded. He looked over to see Hazel quietly laughing to herself.

"The story?" She asked him.

"Oh right," Nico told them just about every detail he could remember from his time at Hogwarts. He left out his conversation with Rose, thinking that to be better left between the two of them. Nico smiled while he told them. When he finished up the story, the door opened and in came Jason and Percy.

"Hey, he's awake!" Percy shouted. Jason nudged him for being too loud.

"That was quite the nap you took there." Jason said as he walked over to Nico.

"Yeah, well, you two are heavy and I had to bring you here from Europe" Nico responded. Jason laughed and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Well being a ghostbuster was fun and all, " Percy started "But I'm ready for a break."

"Me too." Nico said while taking Will's hand. A break for him would include lots of time with his boyfriend.

"And if anyone else has a ghost problem, they know who to call." Percy said triumphantly. Jason chuckled and Will rolled his eyes. Nico and Hazel didn't understand what he was talking about. Jason and Percy then exclaimed,

"Who you gonna call!"


	12. Bonus Chapter

Dear Mum and Dad,

I just had a very interesting week at Hogwarts. It's probably not as exciting as anything that happened while you were here, but it's the most interesting since I have been here. Anyway, we had some visitors that came here. They weren't like most people that I've met before. Partly because they were Americans. Also because they were demigods. I know that sounds really weird but they were the children of Greek Gods. If you don't believe me ask Professor McGonagall. Their names were Nico, Jason, and Percy. They were the sons of Hades, Jupiter, and Poseidon. They came to make give the ghosts a trial in the underworld. I know that sounds really crazy, but it's true. After the trials, a few of the ghosts had to stay in the underworld. Nico said that those ghosts did wrong in their lives and had to serve their punishments for it in the underworld. Scorpius was sad to see the Bloody Baron go. I'll let you know who they choose to replace him as house ghost. It was sad that they had to take some of the ghosts away, but I actually like Nico, Jason, and Percy. They were pretty cool. We brought them to a Quidditch game and I think they liked it. 

I hope you both are doing good. Besides the demigods and ghosts, everything has been good and normal here. Lily has settled in really well. I'll see you at Christmas!

Love from,

Albus

"We'll have to destroy this, right?" Hermes asked. Zeus looked at the letter for another few seconds. 

"Yes," He said handing the letter back to Hermes. " I'm afraid my brother overstepped by allowing so many wizards to know about us."

"Is it really so bad?" Hermes pondered. "The more that know of our existence, the more to make offerings."

"Not wizards, wizards will only want to test our power. It could mean war."

Hermes looked back at the letter. 

"Nice kid though."

"Maybe," Zeus squinted. "His parents are powerful wizards, we can't risk them finding out about us."

"Very well," Hermes said holding up the letter and snapping his fingers. The letter tore into shreds and fell onto the beautiful floors of Olympus. Zeus waved his hand and the shreds blew away. "I got a lot of other messages to deliver, can I go?"

Zeus nodded. Hermes left, leaving him alone in the throne room. 

"Wizards..." Zeus mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading! I really wanted to share my story with more people and that's why I put it on AO3 as well as Wattpad. Thank you again!


End file.
